


Roller Coaster

by Chaengspink



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, major twist i think, not proofreaded, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaengspink/pseuds/Chaengspink
Summary: It was okay from the start, messy at the middle, and things are finally straightened out in the end. Siyeon wouldn't have experienced it any other way.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Deukkae's cover of 'Come a Come' and JiU's cover of 'Honesty' that gave me the inspiration to write this. Anyways, it's not entirely proof readed but atleast enjoy!

Yoohyeon is too much.

Yoohyeon is too much for Siyeon. The older girl had been biting her tongue to stop herself from drooling at the sight of the younger girl dancing in front of the mirror in their practice room. They had been practicing Scream since noon, and they were currently taking a break. It doesn't stop the younger though as she still goes through the choreography even if JiU had already told her that she can take it easy.

"Just a few more." Is what Yoohyeon says before dancing again. 

Siyeon looks around the room; Gahyeon and Dami are watching something funny on the maknae's phone, JiU went outside to buy snacks, and even SuA's just laying on the floor, phone in front of her face. She heaves a sigh, pretending to be scrolling on her phone while stealing glances at Yoohyeon.

The younger was still dancing, counting the steps under her breath. Siyeon avoids the sight, wearing her earphones to distract herself.

  
  


After five minutes or so, a head lays on her shoulder. That familiar scent was enough to make her freeze and stare at the girl who had the audacity to do that.

Siyeon points out. "You're sweating so hard."

 _You're still so beautiful though,_ is what she wants to add but she refrains herself. 

Yoohyeon chuckles, "I know, unnie." She whines and buries her face on Siyeon's neck now, "I'm tired."

"You didn't have to practice more, really. You're already good." Siyeon compliments, looking everywhere except Yoohyeon.

"Thanks." Yoohyeon says, her warm breath hitting Siyeon's neck. 

The action caused the older girl to feel shivers in her spine. She forms a fist with her hand and hides it on her side. _Damn, she can't hear my heart beating fast, she can't. Calm down, calm the f-_

"Unnie, you're tense." Yoohyeon whispers, nuzzling more closer on her neck. 

Siyeon gulps, and takes a breather. When she still wasn't showing any signs of calming down, Yoohyeon regretfully removes herself from the comfort of Siyeon's neck and stares at the latter's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Siyeon gulps, avoiding her gaze before answering, "I'm fine. It's just hot."

Yoohyeon raises an eyebrow, but doesn't press further. Before she can say a word, Siyeon hastily stands up and announces, "I'm going to find Minji unnie."

The others only stared at Siyeon's retreating figure, sharing glances as if they knew something while Yoohyeon stared dumbly at the door where Siyeon got out.

* * *

Siyeon ruffles her hair after she goes out. A string of curses leaving her mouth as she processed what happened. _I'm too obvious, what if they noticed? What if they knew? What if Yoohyeon wonders? What i-_

A shake on her shoulder breaks her out from her thoughts, and meets Minji's concerned gaze. "Are you okay?"

Siyeon relaxes before she says, "I'm okay. Why?"

Minji's eyebrows scrunched, "You were standing in the hallway and ruffling your hair. And you were talking to yourself." 

Siyeon nervously laughs, "I'm really fine unnie, I was just thinking about something. Don't worry about it."

Minji just stares at her, and Siyeon fidgets her fingers. It wasn't easy to lie to Minji. After all, they spent years training together and debuting in a group, only for the said group to disband because they weren't getting as much attention as they wanted to. They became trainees once again, and debuted in a new group, with a new concept, and with an addition of two members. So, it's not really easy to lie to Kim Minji when she's basically known her for years.

"You can tell me anything you know." Minji starts, her intense gaze still directed at her. "Come with me."

As she ponders, she didn't really have a choice to refuse. Not when Minji starts using her firm tone which means you can't do anything because she's the leader. And so when Minji starts to walk away from the direction of the practice room, Siyeon trails behind her like a kicked wolf. 

They arrived at the rooftop and Minji took a seat at the chairs that were leant against the wall. She pats the space next to her and gazes at Siyeon with a small smile. Siyeon reluctantly joins her.

A few seconds passed between them, and Siyeon still nervously fidgets in her seat, her mind going hazy. _What do I say? Do I lie? No, she can see through me. What should I do now?_

A pat on her shoulder makes her whip her head to see Minji staring at her. "You can let it out."

A sentence. A sentence is all that it takes to make Siyeon's eyes brimming with tears. 

"Unnie." She chokes out. 

A pair of arms engulfs her and she leans on the older girl's embrace. Tears escalating from her eyes. Minji rubs her back to comfort her, "It's okay. Just let it all out."

Siyeon just cries silently, gripping the hem of Minji's shirt. 

_Calm down. You're embarrassing yourself._

She takes a breath and exhales it shakily, and leans out of Minji's embrace. The latter lets her go. She fans her face, continuously inhaling and exhaling during intervals of time to calm herself down. Minji just looks at her.

"You've calmed down now?" Minji asks after five minutes. 

"Yes, thanks unnie." Siyeon says while wiping her tear-stained eyes. 

"Are you willing to share? You can lessen the burden, you know."

Siyeon becomes silent, but soon starts talking. "It's becoming too difficult for me to supress my feelings, unnie. These feelings are threatening to erupt. I'm afraid that these feelings will just burst out one day."

She doesn't need to look to see Minji's face, because she knows that the older girl is surprised already. She doesn't notice Minji clenching the hem of her shirt at her side nor her blinking rapidly as if something went into her eyes.

She stays silent, and thinks she has to wait for Minji to process what she said. But every expectation can be wrong, so she gasps when Minji only hums and says, "I know. It’s Yoohyeon, right?"

She turns to the older girl and asks, "You know?" 

Minji only nods.

"How?" She asks once again.

"It was obvious since the beginning," Minji chuckles, "Took you long enough to figure it out."

_Too long for me being relieved that you'll also look on my way._ Minji thought.

"I just figured it out two months ago, unnie.” Siyeon gapes, “It’s ridiculous.”

“Feelings aren’t ridiculous, Singnie.” Minji starts, “I’m just perceptive. Would you tell Yoohyeon?”

“I don’t know,” Siyeon stares at her lap, “It can affect the dynamics of the group, you know.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Minji dismisses, “We can all figure it out later. Besides, your well-being is important too.You might go crazy.”

Siyeon only laughs, “I’ll think about it first, unnie.” 

She hugs the older girl, her head leaning at the space between Minji’s neck and collarbone. She doesn’t notice the older girl slightly wincing, her eyes slowly blurring. “Thank you,” she whispers.

Minji returns the hug, clearing her throat. “No problem.” She teases, “At least I can hear you gush about her.” 

Siyeon just slaps Minji’s back lightly, “We have to go back now. They’re probably waiting already.”

Minji only nods, her smile not reaching her eyes. “Lets.”

* * *

_I’m going to find Minji unnie,_ which is what Yoohyeon hears before Siyeon turns her back and walks quickly to the direction of the door. 

She scans the room, catching the member’s gazes at her before going back to what they were doing.

She sighs and combs a hand on her hair. _Did I do something wrong? They were looking at me. Is Siyeon unnie mad at me? Do I confront her or what?_

She shakes her head at the thought and also stands up, “I’m gonna get myself a drink.”

The members only hum in response and Yoohyeon finds herself walking on the hallway to go to the vending machine. While she’s putting coins in the slot of the machine, she sees Minji and Siyeon on the other hallway going to the direction of the rooftop. They didn’t notice her, but she saw how Minji’s face was stoic while Siyeon only had her eyes on the ground trailing behind Minji. She shrugs and continues putting the coins. After she is done putting the coins, she chooses her drink and watches as it falls on the bottom of the machine. She crouches down and picks it up. She opens her drink and sips in the bottle. A few gulps was enough to quench her thirst.

As she was done, her mind began to wander. They say that when a person tries to shrug off something, their mind always unconsciously goes back to think about it. Yoohyeon isn’t an exception. She wasn’t aware that she’s gripping the bottle tightly in her hand and her feet moving towards the rooftop. She returns into reality when she hears a whine and a laugh following the sound. She opens the door slightly, enough for an eye to peek on the space of the door. Minji has her back from the door and Siyeon’s face was buried in the crook of Minji’s neck. She hears Minji chuckling and sees Siyeon slapping the older’s back. 

Her heart clenched at the sight, and she gripped the bottle tightly in her hand once again. Before she could see more, she closed the door silently, and took strides to go back to the practice room. _I have to be distracted. I need to be._

* * *

SuA screaming at something and the maknae line laughing their asses off greeted Minji and Siyeon when they came back to the practice room. Siyeon automatically glances at Yoohyeon who's now huddled in the corner of the room, absentmindedly playing with the bottle on her hand, her eyes trained on the screen of her phone. 

She hears a small snicker beside her and she looks at Minji who has this smirk plastered on her face, her eyebrows raising up and down. The younger only sighs, before going to Yoohyeon. 

She plops down next to the unmoving girl, her attention still focused on her phone's screen for some reason. Siyeon nudges her slightly but Yoohyeon is still distracted. 

"Yoohyeon-ah."

The latter hums and Siyeon pouts. "Ya, you why are you ignoring me?"

Yoohyeon's playful gaze meets her eyes and she feels her heart beating rapidly. Before she can feel the heat creeping to her cheeks, she avoids her gaze and stares at the other side of the room.

"Sorry, unnie." She hears Yoohyeon say, "I'm just tired."

Siyeon nods and chuckles, "I'm kidding. It's fine."

She hears a _pfft_ on her side, and sees Yoohyeon trying to stop her laughter from erupting. Knowing that she can make the atmosphere between them light again, she playfully headlocks the younger girl, and Yoohyeon finally erupts into fits of laughter. 

"I'm jo-king, that...was...a joke" Yoohyeon tries to say while in fits of laughter.

They don’t notice the members’ looks on them nor their exchanging glances between Minji - who pretends that she’s unbothered - and Siyeon and Yoohyeon laughing. When they calmed down, they realized that they were the only ones that were loud and instantly averted their gazes when the two girls turned to them. To prevent the atmosphere from becoming awkward again, Bora stands up and claps. “Back to practice.”

They all stood up and Bora played Scream on the speakers again. They went to their designated spots and Siyeon released a sigh. _Let’s do this._

* * *

It wasn't a secret from the members nor their fans that Siyeon likes to go to bed early to rest. So Minji was surprised when someone taps her in the middle of the night when she's on her back and staring at the wall beside her. 

She turns and sees Siyeon, her hair disheveled and she's groggy. _Did she just wake up in the middle of the night?_

"Siyeon?" She whispers, afraid to wake Dami who's on the other side of the room.

"Unnie." Siyeon whispers back, her eyes half-lidded, and her voice hoarse. 

_You're hot even if you just woke up,_ Minji wants to say but refrains herself. 

"Scoot over, unnie." 

Minji raises an eyebrow in the dimly-lighted room, but moves near the wall. Siyeon climbs up and takes the space that Minji emptied and lays down. The younger one closes her eyes, breathing evenly that Minji thought she fell asleep again. 

Minji just stares at Siyeon's face. Eyes tracing how her eyelashes were slightly curled, her nose, and up to her lips.

_Her lips._ Minji unconsciously licks her own lips. _I wonder what they taste like-_

"-nnie? Unnie" Siyeon calls and Minji breaks from her reverie, and sees that the younger has still her eyes closed. 

"Yeah?"

"I can feel you staring." Siyeon opens an eye and stares at her, "Am I that pretty?"

_The prettiest._ Minji clears her throat and smiles even though Siyeon can't see her clearly. "I'm comparing whether you're prettier or I am."

Siyeon only gives a low chuckle and turns so she can face the older girl. "You're prettier than I am, unnie." She tucks a strand of hair behind Minji's ear and whines after, "Can we cuddle? I can't really sleep."

Minji nervously nods, afraid that Siyeon can hear her heart making loud beats. "Small or big spoon?"

"Big spoon." Siyeon smiles, "It's time for me to take care of you, too."

Siyeon spreads her arms and Minji uses the younger's right arm as a pillow. Siyeon releases a hush giggle once again.

"What?" Minji asks. 

"You're stiff as a board, unnie." Siyeon points out, "Come closer."

Minji gulps and scoots more. She can smell a flowery scent from the younger one, and she moves closer, her nose almost touching Siyeon's shirt. She can feel and hear Siyeon releasing a low chuckle above her. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Minji, feeling bold this time since the younger can't see her, puts an arm on Siyeon's waist, and scoots more closer until she can hear Siyeon's heart beating faintly. She was content and on the verge of falling asleep when Siyeon engulfs her more by putting her other arm around her. 

"Goodnight, unnie" and a kiss on her forehead is the last thing she remembers before sleep takes over her.

  
  


Siyeon found herself still lying awake in the middle of the night. They have another promotion on a music show just a few hours ahead and here she is, staring blankly on the wall in front of her. Thoughts continued to swarm in her head. 

_If I tell Yoohyeon that I like her, what would the outcome be?_

_What if I'm just not going to tell her what I feel and just move on quietly?_

_What if this affects the group? What would happen to us?_

_When will I tell her?_

_Do I really like her or -_

This made Siyeon stop. Why is she doubting her feelings for Yoohyeon when she was sure that she likes her already?

A whine and someone snuggling closer to her makes her remember something. 

_Right, Minji unnie._

Siyeon releases a sigh, unconsciously raising her hand to comb through Minji's hair. The older girl leans to the touch, and Siyeon doesn't notice that she smiled.

_I'll worry about it in the morning._

Maybe she wrapped her arms tighter around Minji that night. Maybe her heart pounded furiously in her chest. Maybe she wanted to lean in and kiss Minji. Maybe she's doubting now who weighs more between the two girls.

Siyeon doesn't know.

* * *

Bora wakes up the earliest among all of them. She's the one who cooks for them, so yes, she has to wake up early. So it isn't unusual that she is also the one who wakes up all of them. She goes to Siyeon, Minji, and Dami's room first. She chuckles evilly, planning to wake up the trio by jumping into their beds.

She slowly twists the door knob, her eyes squinting slightly to navigate the dim lighted room. A curse word escapes on her lips when she bumps into something. She winces at the pain that shoots through her body. 

_Who should I jump into first? Siyeon?_

She pats the lower bunk to atleast know where Siyeon is positioned but there was no one there. The bed was cold, and Siyeon's captain america blanket was on the side, folded neatly.

_Don't tell me Siyeon's up already? She treasures sleep and wasn't in the kitchen too so where is she?_

She stands up, going one step at the ladder to the top bunk. _I'll wake Minji then._

A flash of confusion spreads through her face when she feels that there's more than one person at the top bunk. _Don't tell me?_

She unlocks her phone, and sets her flashlight to the lowest bar and shines them on the wall so it can reflect at least a bit of a light on the figures on the bed. Bora nearly cooes at the sight of Siyeon hugging Minji, the older girl's head placed near Siyeon's heart, a small smile on the side of her lips. 

Bora smirks and presses the camera app on her phone. _A photo can do it._ She presses the flash button, praying that they won't wake up because of it. When she took a shot, she stopped to check if one of the girls moved, and when she saw that there was none, she steps back, and heads to the door. 

_I guess I'll go to the other room first then. They are a bunch of idiots._

* * *

A series of loud knocks to the other room causes Siyeon to wake up, violet blinding her line of sight. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly for a second, and relief washes into her features when she remembered what happened.

She removes the violet strands that blinded her sight and looks down on the figure laying peacefully on her chest. She feels that their legs are tangled and Minji's hand is inside of her shirt, her hand laying on her toned stomach. She unintentionally lets out a shiver, the cold tips of Minji's fingers bringing an unexpected warmth through her body. 

_I have to get up._ She carefully removes herself from Minji, getting a plushie from the side of the older girl's bed so the latter can hug someone. Minji whines, and buries herself to the plushie, hugging it tight.

Siyeon lets out a smile, and steps down. She glances at Minji's figure before completely stepping out of their room.

* * *

Streaks of light hit Minji's face as she burrowed more to the plushie that she's unknowingly hugging. She spreads her arms, eyes opening at the loss of contact of something warm. 

She leans on her arm, the blanket covering her slipping out of her shoulder. She rubs her eyes and yawns. _Where did Siyeon go?_ _Right, we have a schedule today. She must be getting ready._

She stretches and also gets down, soft strides against the cold floor. She sees Dami's bed made neatly and she smiles. The smell of hotdogs and eggs greeted her when she opened the door and Gahyeon rambunctious laughter and Bora's loud voice filled the house.

"Yah! Don't eat yet! We still have to wait for the others!"

"I'm hungry, unnie. And we have to go after an hour." Gahyeon pouts, "Did someone wake up Minji unnie already?"

"I'm here." Minji says, taking a seat beside Siyeon who's stirring a cup of hot chocolate. She leans her head on the younger's side and closes her eyes. 

Dami points out, "We're still missing Yoohyeon.”

"Present." Is what Yoohyeon says before opening the cupboards and proceeds to make herself coffee.

"We can eat now!" Gahyeon says cheerfully.

* * *

  
  


They were in the waiting room and Siyeon was sitting on the couch, her eyes closed as they were just done doing the rehearsal for the stage of Scream, and her body was screaming at her to take a rest. They had enough time to be playing around or sleep since other groups are also rehearsing, and so she decided to take a nap. Her head moved back and forth while her arms were crossed as she slept.

Yoohyeon sees the sight of Siyeon, going also to the couch to sit beside the latter. She moves Siyeon so she can lean her side onto her and save her neck from experiencing pain when she wakes up. Yoohyeon smiles after she’s done, and continues scrolling on her phone. 

Minji observes from the other side of the room. She was getting a retouch on her makeup while watching Yoohyeon’s actions in front of the mirror. She swallows the lump on her throat, just releasing a sigh which Bora noticed.

_I’ll talk to her after she’s done._

When Minji is done, Bora stands up, calling the older girl. “Minji-ah.”

Minji hums, “Yeah?”

“Follow me.” She holds Minji’s wrist and starts walking.

“Where are we going?” Minji asks confusedly, her eyebrows almost meeting.

“Somewhere private.”

Minji chuckles, oblivious of the atmosphere the conversation has turned, “What are you gonna do?”

Bora doesn’t say anything, just continues walking until she sees the door that leads to the stairs. She opens it and goes up a few steps with Minji trailing behind. She stops and lets go of Minji’s wrist and sits on a step, eyes staring at the door that they just came in.

“When are you planning to tell her, unnie?”

Minji freezes for a second, but shrugs it off. “What are you talking about?”

“Siyeon.”

Her name was enough to make Minji’s heart beat fast, but she tried not to let it show. Afraid of Bora’s reaction. Afraid of all of her teammates' reactions. Afraid of the managers. The company. And Siyeon, _her_ Siyeon. She’s afraid of everything. _What if she loses them in just a blink of an eye?_

“Unnie, I may look like a fool and noisy but I know when someone is in love.” Bora says seriously. “I’m just worried for you.”

Minji shakes her head, and sits beside Bora. “Are you kidding? What are you saying?”

The younger one lets out a whine of frustration. “Are you planning to confess or what?”

Minji visibly winces, “I can’t beat Yoohyeon. Siyeon likes her.”

"That's it?" Bora stares at her, not believing the words that just came out from Minji's mouth. 

"I can't possibly beat Yoohyeon, Bora." Minji explains, "She's this ball of sunshine, a funny one and makes Siyeon smile everyday. She sings beautifully and dances gracefully that she can actually beat me. She's THE Kim Yoohyeon. What am I compared to her?"

Minji stares at her hands, and Bora just watches.

"You're also THE Kim Minji, unnie. You're also everything that Siyeon needs. She said that you are her soulmate, remember?"

"I think she means a friend that she can connect to like a soulmate." Minji says somberly, "I don't want to be just friends with her, Bora. I want to hug her and pepper her with kisses. But then, I keep thinking about all of these things and I can't take it."

She stands up, and walks out first, "Let's not talk about this again, come on."

Bora can only pity her.

* * *

_12:30 AM_

  
  


Siyeon goes to the kitchen, eyes half open. She woke up again in the middle of the night and was planning to go to Minji's bed when she remembered the look on the older girl's face, and her eyes that seemed to be hiding something beneath.

  
  


_I can't disturb her, not now._

She makes a hot chocolate for herself, and sits at the table, stirring the hot beverage absentmindedly. She didn't notice nor hear the seemingly quiet steps against the floor and the presence of someone also entering the kitchen. 

A hand on her shoulder scares her, and she lets out a squeak, almost hitting the intruder. 

"Unnie, it's me."

"Yoohyeon?" Siyeon asks, "Why are you still awake?"

"I woke up because I was thirsty," Yoohyeon whispers as she heads to the refrigerator and pours herself a glass of water. When she is done, she sits beside Siyeon. "How about you?"

"Same."

"Penny for your thoughts then?" Yoohyeon inquires.

"I'm glad that we have a comeback and we're gaining more fans, but I still have some doubts you know." Siyeon starts, sipping carefully on her drink.

"Yeah," the younger one agrees, "But then, the most comments that I see are all positive so you don't need to worry that much, unnie. Our day will come too."

Siyeon smiles slightly, "Thanks, Yoohyeonnie. I'll always keep that in mind."

Maybe it was the atmosphere that made Yoohyeon do it. Maybe it's because despite Siyeon's slightly disheveled hair she still looks beautiful that Yoohyeon can't stop herself. Maybe it was because of Siyeon staring at her cup while smiling adorably that melted Yoohyeon's heart. Maybe it was because of Siyeon's parted lips that keeps getting Yoohyeon's attention that made her do such action. Yoohyeon holds Siyeon's chin, and turns her head to her direction. She slowly leans in, but meets Siyeon's eyes before she closes her own eyes.

Siyeon is utterly surprised to say the least, not having enough time to react before she feels Yoohyeon's lips meeting her own. Her eyes widen when she feels Yoohyeon's tongue trying to enter her mouth. She also closes her eyes and parts her lips, now responding to the kiss. 

But something was wrong. Something was missing, Siyeon notices. There are no fireworks going out in her head, nor the supposed butterflies that you would feel in your stomach flying wildly when you kiss someone you like. She felt nothing of the sort. A flash of an image is what it takes to stop herself from kissing Yoohyeon.

She pushes the younger girl slightly, and their kiss breaks out. They were both panting, and Siyeon is slowly getting swallowed by guilt that she can’t comprehend.

"Unnie?" Yoohyeon whispers, forehead leaning against Siyeon's, "I know that this isn't really a romantic place nor a prepared confession but I really like you."

Siyeon is supposed to be happy. She's supposed to be saying that she likes Yoohyeon, too. She's supposed to be jumping around and celebrating. She's supposed to be relieved that Yoohyeon also feels the same. But why does she feel none of those? Why does she feel like she's cheating on someone?

"Um," Siyeon starts, her mouth opening and closing but she managed to say something. "I have to think. Can you give me time?"

Yoohyeon still smiles and leans in to peck Siyeon's lips, who's surprised once again. "I guess you're really shocked." She holds Siyeon's hand, "I'm willing to wait for you, unnie. Goodnight."

Yoohyeon exits the kitchen with a large smile plastered on her face.

Siyeon puts her fingers to her lips, _what the hell just happened?_

Siyeon plops down later in her bed with a sigh, fingers raking her hair to fix them. She was tired, her eyes closing and opening fast to keep herself awake. 

She releases a shaky breath, remembering earlier events.

_Why do I feel guilty?_

_I'm not cheating on someone though?_

_I like Yoohyeon, I really like her. But why did I feel nothing?_

A muffled cry garners Siyeon's attention, her thoughts about earlier flew out of her head. She knows that it came from the top bunk so she steps on the ladder, shaking Minji slightly.

"Unnie? Why are you crying?"

Minji doesn't respond for a few seconds . But when she does, her voice is hoarse and tired unlike the usual cheerful tone that she's used to. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

**"** But-"

"Singnie?" Minji speaks again, the name that's used to roll off smoothly from the older's mouth sounded unfamiliar. Her back is turned against her. Her voice was cold. "Just go to sleep."

"Okay." Siyeon says reluctantly, going back to her bed. She tries to stay awake as long as she can at that time to sense Minji but sleep continues to overtake her.

Let's say Siyeon slept with a heavy heart.

-

Gahyeon confronts Siyeon the next day. The older girl is surprised to say the least because Gahyeon is usually quiet about things, but it doesn't stop her from being honest when she wants to. 

"Unnie? Do you have a minute?"

"Gahyeonnie?” Siyeon pats the space next to her, “Sit here.”

The maknae complies, bringing her eyes to look around the room. Yoohyeon is sleeping as usual on the large blanket that’s laid on the floor, JiU and Bora are bickering about something and they are laughing like idiots, and Dami’s on the other couch on the other side of the room, unbothered while reading a book. 

Gahyeon huddles closer to her as if she doesn’t want anyone to hear what she has to say. 

Siyeon only raises an eyebrow at the action. Gahyeon’s concerned gaze turns different, as if she’s ready to say something to scold the older girl.

“You need to get your shit together, unnie. Because at this point, I’m not only worried for you but also for the other members and how this would affect our group.”

Siyeon stares at her incredulously. She didn't expect those words to come out of the maknae’s mouth, let alone the words that she said _straightforwardly._

She feigns innocence, not having the strength to deal with the problem. _She didn’t want to deal with it. She wanted to avoid it as long as possible._ “What are you talking about?”

The maknae glares at her for a second, but her eyes turned glassy that Siyeon’s afraid that she'll start crying at this point. “Unnie, stop playing dumb. Yoohyeon unnie likes you. Minji unnie also feels the same. Do I really have to spell it out loud for you?” Gahyeon whispers harshly.

“What?” Siyeon whispers weakly, “I know that Yoohyeon likes me, but also Minji unnie? Impossible. How can you say so?”

It was Gahyeon’s turn to be confused, “Minji unnie didn’t tell you yet? Oh shit. I’ve just exposed her.”

Siyeon turns to where Minji and Bora were earlier, only to find out that Minji’s looking at their way, her face with an unreadable expression. A tug on her hand makes Siyeon turn to Gahyeon once again, her eyes pleading. “Unnie, don’t tell Minji unnie that I told you. She’ll kill me.” The maknae huffs, “Just deal with it one at a time, unnie. I’m sure they’ll both understand.”

Siyeon nods, “I just need time, you know? My feelings for Yoohyeon are making my head hurt already and now also Minji unnie?” 

Gahyeon squeezes her hand this time, “Don’t take too long, unnie.”

“I won’t.”

* * *

“Are you okay now?” 

That familiar voice never failed to send chills through Minji’s spine. Her back is turned from the door that Siyeon came through. She decreases the volume of water to hear Siyeon more clearly. “I’m fine though?” She says nonchalantly, continuing on washing the dishes.

“You were crying yesterday.” Siyeon points out.

“That was nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing, unnie.” Siyeon responds, starting to wipe the clean plates on the rack. “You can also tell me your worries.I’m here to listen.”

_I can’t tell you if you’re the cause of my distress,_ Minji thinks, _Especially of what happened yesterday._

\- _few hours earlier_

Minji squints her eyes in the dim lit room trying to find her phone. She checks the time, one eye opened, _12:35._ Her throat was suddenly parched, and so she stealthily went down from the bunk, careful to prevent the others from waking up. She fails to notice that Siyeon wasn’t in her bed.

She quietly closes the door, her steps so light that you can’t even hear a thing. She rubs her eyes and turns in the corner only to be met by something that she didn’t want to see. _Something that she can’t take to see._ Yoohyeon and Siyeon were kissing, both girls' eyes were closed as they both kissed with fervor. Neither of the girls had sensed her presence so she leaned quickly against the wall, her body sliding down to the floor as tears gathered in her eyes. 

She hears them break out from the kiss, and can make out the words that Yoohyeon said faintly, “ _but I really like you.”_

She doesn’t stay to hear Siyeon’s answer. She heads back to their room, her parched throat long forgotten as she buries herself deeply in her blanket, tears springing non-stop from her eyes. _She was late. They’re together now, what more can she do? She can’t fight a battle that is already won._

That was the last straw for Minji, a muffled cry escaping past her lips. Unknown to her that Siyeon heard it accidentally. A shake on her leg surprises Minji, quickly drying her tears.

"Unnie? Why are you crying?"

Minji doesn't say anything for a few seconds. She didn't want Siyeon to see her like this. _Crying because of her_. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

**"** But-" 

"Singnie?" Minji speaks again. She knows that her voice is hoarse because she didn’t get to drink water and because she was crying. To top it all, she was tired of all that’s happening. She made her voice cold so Siyeon doesn’t try to say something anymore. "Just go to sleep."

"Okay." She hears Siyeon’s dejected voice, and the sound of her going down from the bunk.

When it is silent once again, Minji takes a deep breath and forces herself to sleep.

\- _end_

“I was worried for the comeback, that’s all.” Minji says and she hates herself for lying on the next thing she says as she forces a chuckle, “But I’m fine now, Bora gave me a pep talk when I should be the one giving you guys comfort because I’m the leader.”

Siyeon’s gaze softens, and she puts the wipe that she used on the side of the sink. Minji is surprised when Siyeon hugs her from behind, arms snaking on her waist and Siyeon buries her head in the older girl’s neck. “W-what are you doing?” Minji stutters.

“Hugging you.” Siyeon utters, “I just thought you needed one.”

“I’m fine now, Siyeon. Thanks though.” Minji says sincerely.

“Anything for you, unnie.”

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Yoohyeon received a message.

_‘hey yoo, are u still up?’_

Yoohyeon sits up from her bed, a smile instantly plastered on her face. ‘ _I’m still up, why?’_

There’s no more than ten seconds when she hears another ping.

_‘Wanna go on a quick trip to the convenience store? I also have something to say about the other day.’_

Yoohyeon quickly wears her thick jacket, and takes a cap and mask before replying. ‘ _I’ll see you in the front door.’_

Yoohyeon pockets her phone, ignoring the latest message that arrived.

‘ _Okay.’_

* * *

“What were you going to say?” Yoohyeon asks boldly, but inside she was nervous as heck. This was Siyeon, the girl that she’s in love with. Whose smile was enough to brighten her world, whose laughs were contagious that Yoohyeon goes along without a second thought. _Will she accept what I feel? I have to accept whatever her decision is._

Siyeon continues to walk ahead of Yoohyeon to the direction of their dorm, eyes gazing towards the night sky. She takes a deep breath, _I need to do this. I need to give her an answer._

“Yoo,” she starts, now looking at the road that they’re walking on, “I’m sorry.”

She can feel that Yoohyeon stopped walking, so she turns around, her gaze focused at the taller girl’s face. Yoohyeon is holding back the tears that are threatening to come out by looking at the sky as she waits what Siyeon is going to say next.

“If you had just confessed a few years ago, I would have accepted. I actually _liked_ you _._ ” Siyeon says, “But time has passed. I was confused. I was in denial. I thought I was incapable of liking someone because even I don’t like myself. But then I got these feelings for you and I was relieved that I’m able to feel this type of emotion. I let my feelings for you grow, not doing anything about it. I let it fester in my heart, because I was sure that I’ll only feel this way for you, and you only. I was content to stare at you from far away because I knew there’s no chance that you would reciprocate what I felt.” 

Yoohyeon is still looking to the sky, traces of tears falling on the side of her face. She doesn’t say anything, just waiting for Siyeon to continue what she is saying.

“That was what I thought,” Siyeon lets out a chuckle, but Yoohyeon knows it is fake. “Did you know that when you kissed me, I was supposed to be thinking that you like me, and these feelings are finally reciprocated?”

Siyeon takes a deep breath, “Instead, I felt guilty all of a sudden. I didn’t know the reason. **I didn’t want to know the reason why.** I’m supposed to like you, but why was I craving for someone else’s?”

  
  
  


Yoohyeon forces herself to swallow the lump in her throat, "It's Minji unnie, right? You don't really hang out with someone else except us."

Siyeon slightly frowns, _how did she know?_ “I guess there’s no use trying to hide it from you. I don’t want to hurt you more by telling you about what I feel for her.” 

“I’ll be okay, unnie.” Yoohyeon reassures Siyeon. _She’s actually reassuring herself. I’ll be fine. I can do this. At least I got to confess. I tried my shot. You’ll be fine, Kim Yoohyeon._

Siyeon wanted to dry the younger one’s tears but she refrains herself because it wouldn’t help the situation that they’re in right now. So she settles by turning her back and continuing to walk to their dorm. “Let’s go.”

_-_

Siyeon and Yoohyeon were still close, but it’s not their ‘usual’ closeness. 

_Aren’t they dating?_ Minji thinks, _Are they hiding it then?_

It was their last stage for promotions for Scream already and it was two weeks ago when Minji saw Siyeon and Yoohyeon kissing in the kitchen. She tries to avoid any unnecessary interaction with Siyeon and Yoohyeon because it hurts, _it still fucking hurts._

The scene that she saw rewinds everyday in her head, and it doesn’t help that she can also see them being happy and joking to themselves every time in the waiting room. She clenches a fist, before turning in her heels towards Bora who was drawing something on the pad that their manager’s provided them.

She leans towards Bora’s side, the latter still focused on her drawing. 

“Have you told her already?” Bora asks slowly.

Minji sighs and closes her eyes, “No.”

“WHAT?” Bora bursts, getting the attention of the other members, especially Siyeon and Gahyeon who were sitting side by side. She grins at them nervously before turning to the girl who was unbothered by her outburst. “It’s been _two weeks_ already and you still haven’t done something?”

“I _can’t_ do something about it, Bora.” Minji replies, her eyes still closed to prevent her tears from coming out. “She’s with Yoohyeon already.”

“How do you even know?”

“I saw them kissing in the kitchen at night two weeks ago. Then Yoohyeon said she likes her.” Minji says shakily.

“What did Siyeon say?”

Minji gulps and slowly opens her eyes, “I didn’t stay to find out what she said. I’m afraid I’m not strong enough to hear whatever she replied that night to Yoohyeon. It still hurts, Bora.”

  
  


“Awe, Minji.” She wraps her arm around Minji’s shoulder’s, trying to give comfort. _That idiot Lee Siyeon, you’re so slow. You said you’ll confess._

She remembered the time a week ago when Siyeon made another group chat without Minji in it. She gathered the five of them in the kitchen at midnight to have their opinions about her confessing to Minji and to also settle the doubts of the members that can possibly happen to the group if someone will have a relationship with another member. She explains what happened between Yoohyeon and her, and was surprised that they were all calm and became supportive in the end. Siyeon also called Handong to fill her with the details, and the latter was also happy and were rooting for them. Before they all return to their rooms that night, Siyeon promises that she’ll confess soon.

Bora glares at the back of Siyeon’s head, the latter suddenly feeling that someone was throwing daggers at her. She turned around and she wasn’t wrong. She does a peace sign nervously, hoping that she can have Bora’s redemption. _What did I do wrong now?_

She can see Bora’s face softens, and the older shakes her head at her as if she’s disappointed. She changes her gaze on the person that’s beside Bora and confusion takes over her. _Why is Minji unnie sad?_

Realization hits her like a truck, _I still haven’t confessed yet. I’m prolonging the situation again._

She stands up and goes to the two oldest girls’ way. That was Bora’s cue to stand up and give the two some space to talk.

“Unnie,” Siyeon says, now leaning against Minji who is not moving from her spot.

Minji only hums in response.

“Meet me at the rooftop later.”

Minji tilts her head to the side, “What for?”

“I’ll tell you when we’re there alone.”

Siyeon stands up and walks away and Minji can only watch her back as she returns to sit beside Gahyeon.

_Will she say to me that she and Yoohyeon are now together?_

* * *

Minji is restless from the moment Siyeon told her that she has to say something to her. So with her hands shaking slightly at her sides, she went to the rooftop.She was met with the night sky, the stars shining so much that Minji had to stop walking and admire them for a few seconds. She sees Siyeon leaning on the railings of the rooftop, overlooking the busy street below them.

“Siyeon?” 

The latter turns around, her eyes twinkling with something that Minji can't figure out. She beckons Minji to come closer to which the older girl complies. 

Minji stares at the busy street. It was bustling with people, and cars on the highway going home after a tiring day. It gave a little warmth to Minji and she smiled. "It's beautiful."

Minji who's still staring down is oblivious to Siyeon's gaze at her who replies, "Yeah, it's beautiful."

Minji glances to Siyeon, only to find the latter staring at her, "Is there something on my face?"

Siyeon shakes her head, "No, you're beautiful."

Minji raises an eyebrow, "You said earlier that you'll tell me about something? Is this about Yoohyeon and you? How was it?"

Siyeon's face turned serious, and Minji became more nervous. "We're not together, unnie."

"What?" Minji is bewildered, "I thought you confessed already?"

"She did." Siyeon responds, "I didn't accept her confession." 

"Why? But -"

Siyeon raises her hand to stop Minji from talking. "Let me explain, unnie."

Minji deflates, but nods her head. 

Siyeon stares at her, preparing to drop the bomb that is called her feelings. "I love you."

Minji's eyes widened comically, mouth opening and closing but no words were coming out.

"I don't know when you made me feel this nor when you made a special place in my heart. I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you, Kim Minji." Siyeon confesses passionately, "When Yoohyeon kissed me, I didn't feel anything. And the funny thing is, you flashed in my mind and that made me stop kissing her. My heart stung when you treated me coldly that night. It made me feel guilty for a reason that I didn't know of. You make my mind hazy. You make my heart beat fast and all these feelings suddenly crushed me. I told myself that I needed time to figure things out. Gahyeon helped me realize things. I understood that no one can compare to you. Yoohyeon isn't _you_ , unnie." 

Minji watches as Siyeon holds her hand and puts it on her chest where her heart is located, "Can you feel it beating fast for you, unnie?" 

What Siyeon says is true, her heart is beating loudly on her chest, and she takes into account that it is Siyeon's hands that are shaking this time. 

She manages to let out a few words, "Why is your hands shaking?"

"I don't know." Siyeon tries to shrug off, "Maybe because I'm confessing to you right now and you haven't responded yet to my feelings?"

Minji giggles, and hugs Siyeon. The latter is surprised but returns the hug. It was Minji's turn to talk. 

"You're an idiot." Minji says but it comes out muffled as she's hiding her face on Siyeon's neck.

"What?"

Minji meets Siyeon's eyes, "I love you too."

Siyeon laughs, her eyes turning into crescents that Minji loves to see. They both laughed and when they calmed down, Siyeon stared at Minji's lips. She looks at Minji's eyes as if she's asking for permission. When she sees Minji closing her eyes, she leans in.

Their lips meet and Siyeon feels dizzy all of a sudden. Fireworks were going out in her head and butterflies swarmed on her stomach. The same can be said to Minji. She has been waiting for years and for this to finally happen is blissful for her. She puts her arms around Siyeon's neck and Siyeon snakes an arm on the older girl's waist, and another hand on her hair. 

They kissed for a few more seconds before they stopped, their cheeks both flushed red.

"You're making me crazy." Siyeon says breathless.

"Likewise."

Siyeon only smiles in return and kisses Minji's cheek this time. "Are we together now?"

Minji smiles, burying her face again in Siyeon's neck. "Yes."

"FUCKING FINALLY!" Bora shouts as she enters the rooftop, startling both of the girls.

"Bora?"

"YAH! LEE SIYEON I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GONNA CONFESS. I WAS READY TO PUNCH YOU!" 

"B-but I did it already?" Siyeon says scared.

"That's why you are safe," Bora smirks, "Anyways, aren't we going to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?"

"The start of your relationship!" Bora shouts once again. "Come back to the dorm because there's food waiting there already."

Bora walks ahead and Siyeon holds Minji's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"Come on, love."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Siyoo one-shot but I guess my mind is indecisive as I let my ideas come to one picture. I honestly have no idea how this ended as Singji because both ships wreck me so hard but I'm satisfied with the ending. 
> 
> Stay safe
> 
> ps. for the kissing scene, I didn't know why I included one considering that idk how to write one but it seemed fit to include one so I tried it :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story, thanks for reading!


End file.
